Washington Meets Hogwarts
by mercilynn
Summary: Finally updated! What kind of chaos can two teenagers from Washington State cause when they're transported to Hogwarts? Apparently, a lot. Will contain slash, so don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Crossing Over   
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter people. I'm only playing in her universe for a while.  
DEDICATION: To the guy known as A.T.M. You taught me how to consider my real characteristics and strengths. It probably wasn't your intention, but hey, I'm _not_ thanking you for it. (Bastard broke my heart, if you haven't figured that out.)  
A/N: I know the time period is off, but I wanted it set my way. Also, majorly A/U now that OOTP came out. Set in Harry's 5th year, if anyone's interested.  
A/N 2: Okay, peeps, if any of y'all recognize more than one event that happened in life, e-mail me immediately! I'll be forced to perform a memory charm on you for knowing who I really am.  
Now on with the story!!  
Be gentle, it's my first one!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
Mercy Lynn Dellan, a senior at Dessy High School in Dessy, Washington, glared across the classroom at who she considered to be her worst enemy. Or, perhaps, the word should be best enemy. The boy in question continued his answer to the English teacher, not concerned with the fact that he was receiving the Evil Eye from the usually cheerful blonde.  
A friend whispered frantically, poking her in the side.  
She squeaked, glaring at Sydney Rane as all eyes turned to her, Sorry. Sydney was trying to get my attention because I had spaced out, She smiled sweetly, Go on, Alvin, She added as the class continued to scrutinize her.  
Alvin Michael Garrick began talking again and the class's attention turned back to him. He watched as his one time friend lost her warm expression and resumed glaring at him. Wincing inwardly, he finished his story, And that's what I did on winter break, Mrs. Patterson.  
Intriguing. Who's next? Mercy? What did you do with your vacation time?  
Mercy's blue eyes blinked uncertainly, Well, not a lot. I had a pretty bad cold for most of it. Well, come to think of it, I guess I did do some things. The twentieth was my mom's birthday and, yea. Nothing interesting really happened then. My parents went to my uncle's wedding on the twenty-second. I didn't feel well so I didn't go. The twenty-forth was the Santa Run, which was a blast—  
What's that? Kieran James, a friend of both hers and Alvin's interrupted, You mention it all the time, but you've never explained it.  
Oh. My bad. Sorry, K.  
He winced at the nickname, M, don't call me that.  
Right. Sorry. Any ways, the Santa Run is put on the fire department, which I volunteer for. We take the engine, an ambulance, and the chief vehicle around Diamond, handing out gifts and candy and stuff. I've probably participated in it in some way since about forth grade. My dad, the skinniest guy on the F.D., is Santa. It's great, She grinned.  
Sounds like fun. What else did you do on vacation? Mrs. Patterson asked.  
Well, I got some really cool gifts from my parentals. I also was able to see my dad's side of the family on the twenty-eighth. I don't get to see them a lot. Could be because I don't really care for them though, She smirked, Well, some of them. I saw my grandma Dee who used to live next to me . . . She moved in with my aunt right before Homecoming. It was good to see her, especially since she went into the hospital the next week, She paused, Syd, did I do anything else?  
Oh, tell them about how you spent all your excess time! Jade Destin grinned.  
Right . . . Mercy drawled, Well, some of you know I like to write. I did some writing for the magazine Jade and I are planning on putting out. And I did a lot of reading of fanfiction. I only talked to Tony, my Tony, a couple of times, unfortunately. I was too busy writing to pay him much attention though. I spent New Year's with a head cold. It was just dandy. And that was pretty much my entire vacation. Oh! My parent's broke my Jeep, She finished.  
How did they manage that? Emilio Heart, Kieran's best friend, questioned.  
She shrugged, Not a clue. They couldn't get it to turn off so they pulled the coil wire and unplugged the battery.  
During this time Alvin had been observing Mercy's behavior. Unlike the heated glare she had given him, he remained expressionless. He smirked as her eyes drifted to him again, Sounds positively boring, He commented.  
Well, I enjoyed myself, She shot back, muttering, God, could he be any more like a Slytherin?  
His left eyebrow winged up, Care to repeat that, Dellan?  
No, I don't, She crossed her arms, glancing at the clock, and began to walk over to talk to Kieran, ignoring Alvin.  
Hey, you okay? Kieran asked her as she sat in the empty desk in front of his.  
Yea, why?  
You just seem rather upset.  
She shrugged, Nothing more than the usual. I just don't want to deal with that Death Eater that you call a friend.  
Care saying that to my face? Alvin questioned, joining them.  
She stood, Sure. Death Eater.  
I didn't know you read Harry Potter, mud blood.  
  
  
Ferret. And I couldn't be, I don't have red hair.  
Point. Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercy! Alvin! That's quite enough! Mrs. Patterson reprimanded them.  
Sorry, Mrs. P., They muttered.  
No excuses this time. I thought that maybe the break would give you time to forget your differences. I know you both have T.A. periods next. Why don't you both go to Mrs. Tammot and talk this out. It's affecting the class now.  
Mercy automatically spoke up, I have things to do for Mr. Grinler! Besides, if we stop disrupting class, do we have to work this out?  
Yes. I'll write a note to Mr. Grinler for you. Mercy, this isn't punishment. I'm merely worried. Drama's coming up. You two are part of the few I have left from the normal cast. I need you to work out your differences for at least this.  
Mercy nodded, Fine. I will if he will.  
I concur, I suppose.  
Good, off with you two then. Here's a note for Mrs. Tammot and I'll tell your teachers.  
The two gathered their things and started down the hall, This is your fault you know, Mercy placed the blame on her blonde companion.  
How do you manage that?  
If you hadn't started this whole thing, we would still be friends and I wouldn't have spent the past year hating you. If you had just explained what the hell had happened the first time I wouldn't have . . . She broke off, Never mind. Let's just go talk to Mrs. Tammot. She already knows _my_ half of the story.  
  
Sydney, Kieran, Paige, and Tony were great at listening to me but I needed real advice. I couldn't let go.  
Of what?  
She glanced sideways at him as she pushed open the door to the counselor's office, My hope, She answered dryly, Mrs. Tammot? Mrs. Patterson wanted me and Alvin to come talk to you.  
Mercy! How are you?  
Been better, been worse.  
I was wondering when you two would make it into my office. Mrs. Patterson and I have been worried about you two for sometime now.  
Mercy nodded, You know my story. I think we're both waiting on his half.  
No, she has my half, too, Alvin looked down, I had to find something to write about in my journals last year.  
Seems you two had similar ideas, Mrs. Tammot smiled at the two teenagers, alike in so many ways, Why don't we have a seat? Paige's doing errands for me today so we don't have to worry about her.  
They sat and after a long silence Mercy spoke up, I don't know why were doing this. I've made peace with the fact that he hates me. I just need to make peace with the fact that I hate him now, too. I can be not quite so vocal about it in class.  
Alvin sighed, I don't hate you.  
Blue eyes met blue eyes, What do you mean? You've sure put on a good show of hating me. How else would you explain your actions since June 6, 2001?  
You know the exact day?  
It isn't often that someone who you believe is one of your best friends becomes the person who's destroyed your self-confidence.  
Mercy . . . He hesitated, reaching for her hand. He never got the chance to finish his sentence because suddenly there was a bright flash and the next thing that they knew there was blackness.  
  
  
See that button down there, review would you, and let me know how you liked it?


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Washington Meets Hogwarts   
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter people. I'm only playing in her universe for a while.  
DEDICATION: To the guy known as A.T.M. You taught me how to consider my real characteristics and strengths. It probably wasn't your intention, but hey, I'm _not_ thanking you for it. (Bastard broke my heart, if you haven't figured that out.)  
A/N: I know the time period is off, but I wanted it set my way. Also, majorly A/U now that OOTP came out. Set in Harry's 5th year, if anyone's interested.  
A/N 2: Okay, peeps, if any of y'all recognize more than one event that happened in life, e-mail me immediately! I'll be forced to perform a memory charm on you for knowing who I really am.  
To chapter to we go!!  
Be gentle!  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
Mercy awoke slowly, unsure of her surroundings, She questioned, looking around for her classmate.  
He spotted her, What happened?  
She shrugged, I don't know. Where are we? She stood up with his help, Ouch. Crap, She glanced down at her ankle which was beginning to swell, Sprained, again.  
He sighed, Figures. Can you walk on it?  
She shrugged again, taking a small step and wincing, Not the best idea.  
Here, lean on me. Now, let's find out where we are.  
For the record, I'm doing this because you're the only thing I recognize, She smirked, putting an arm around his shoulder, Um . . . Alvin?  
  
Please tell me that that sign does not say Diagon Alley.'  
He looked at the sign in question, Um . . . Sorry. Well, at least we know where we are now.  
She glared at him, I didn't ask to be transferred into the Harry Potter universe with you! Heck, any one but you would have been more favorable.  
Even Erin Clamp?  
Well, no, She shuddered, thinking of the bitch, But, still. Why us?  
Don't know. Maybe because we're always fighting.  
She frowned, And the point of this would be to what? Make us be friends?  
Well, we are having a civilized conversation.  
So what? It doesn't mean anything.  
It doesn't? He questioned, Why not?  
Because I haven't forgiven you for one thing.  
Oh, poop. We both know that you'll forgive me.  
Mercy started to pull away to walk on her own and gasped as pain shot up through her ankle, If I didn't have a sprained ankle, I would leave you to find your own way back, She glared at him.  
  
She ran a hand through her chin length blonde hair, Can we just not talk? I don't want a headache and talking with you always gives me one.  
  
The two walked in silence for a few minutes before an old man stopped them, You two, come here!  
The two Washingtonians looked at each other, Mercy asked hesitantly.  
Yes. Come here for a moment.  
The two tentatively walked to the man, What can we do for you? Mercy questioned.  
Tell me, where do you come from? Are you muggles?  
Alvin's eyes narrowed, What's it to you? His arm became a little tighter around her shoulders.  
I'm just curious. You look misplaced.  
She raised an eyebrow, We can take care of ourselves.  
Yes, yes, I can see that. Even though you hate each other, though?  
We don't hate each other, Alvin argued.  
Are you so sure? The old man moved to push Mercy's hair back from her face.  
She moved closer to Alvin, Please refrain from touching me, Her eyes studied him for a moment, If that will be all, we'll be on our way.  
The two teenagers turned as one and started walking away, Didn't like him at all, Alvin muttered.  
Death Eater, She murmured back, We're going to have to find protection. Truce until we get somewhere safe?  
Yea. Better to work together than apart.  
Exactly. Hey, isn't that the Ministry building up ahead? Maybe, with any luck, someone will be there that we can explain our situation to.  
Good plan, He paused, glancing back, Crap. Mercy, that guy's following us. Can you walk on your own yet?  
Let's try it and find out.  
He let go of her and she stumbled slightly, wincing, I'll live.  
Is running an option?  
If necessary. How far?  
Just until we get inside.  
Arthur Weasley should be the person to find. Aren't you glad we have some of the same interests?  
Never knew you read the books, too.  
My cousin lent them to me. But, any ways, how much time do we have?  
It doesn't look like he knows where we're going. Do you think this was planned?  
I don't know. Two muggles stuck in the middle of the wizarding community? Can't be just a fluke. But, wouldn't you think someone would be here that could help us?  
Are you sure that guy was a Death Eater?  
I saw the mark. We could go back and ask if you really want.  
No, that's okay. I trust your judgment.  
Good. Now, do we have time to walk or should we chance running?  
I don't want you to hurt your ankle more.  
Then you should be glad that I wore tennis shoes today. I can deal with pain. And I'm sure that someone can fix it when we get to safety. Now, I'll repeat myself. Walk or run?  
Walk. We're almost there. Crap. You okay? Alvin asked as someone bumped into Mercy, causing her to cringe as she stepped down rather hard on her bad ankle.  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm just in a rush to get back to school, The boy apologized, steadying Mercy.  
I'll live, She glanced up to meet a pair of bright green eyes, Um, Alvin?  
  
Death Eater behind us. Twenty feet and closing.  
He swore.  
But, I think I have a solution to our problems.  
Alvin raised an eyebrow,   
She nodded, studying the boy who had frozen at the words Death Eater,' You're Harry Potter, aren't you?  
The dark head nodded, Yes. You say there's a Death Eater after you?  
Yea. Um, can we possibly keep moving? Alvin suggested.  
Of course. Come with me, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, said.  
She winced as she tried to walk, Alvin, a little help?  
Are you sure it's not broken? He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist for support.  
  
You're hurt? Harry glanced at the blonde female.  
Sprained ankle. Getting out of here is more important. Alvin and I have a system. Now, let's move.  
Harry glanced at Alvin, Is she always this bossy?  
He shrugged, I couldn't say. We're not the closest friends.  
But you're here together?  
Long story. We'll explain when we get somewhere safe, She interrupted, pulling Alvin ahead with her.  
We can port key to inside Hogwarts, Harry said, We just have to get out of this crowd.  
Great. Let's hurry. That guy is gaining on us, She answered  
Alvin smirked, Patience is a virtue.  
I'm allowed my flaws. Now can we stop with the chitchat and go?  
The three teenagers walked quickly through the crowd, Harry asked when they had reached what looked to be a safe place.  
Two blonde heads nodded in quick succession, As we'll ever be, Mercy grinned.  
On three, touch this, He showed them a small pendant on a chain, One. Two. Three.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Washington meets Hogwarts  
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter people. I'm only playing in her universe for a while.  
DEDICATION: To the guy known as A.T.M. You taught me how to consider my real characteristics and strengths. It probably wasn't your intention, but hey, I'm _not_ thanking you for it. (Bastard broke my heart, if you haven't figured that out.)  
A/N: I know the time period is off, but I wanted it set my way. Also, majorly A/U now that OOTP came out. Set in Harry's 5th year, if anyone's interested.  
A/N 2: Okay, peeps, if any of y'all recognize more than one event that happened in life, e-mail me immediately! I'll be forced to perform a memory charm on you for knowing who I really am.  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
Mercy gripped her ankle in pain, How come I always end up falling on that ankle?  
Alvin grinned, How come you always end up falling?  
  
Um, excuse me. Who are you? Harry finally asked.  
Oops. Sorry. I'm Mercy Lynn Dellan. He's Alvin Michael Garrick. We're from Dessy, Washington. That's in the U.S. And we have absolutely no clue why we're here.  
Harry's eyebrows raised, No clue? But you had a Death Eater after you?  
She shrugged, He talked to us, then he touched me, She shivered at that, And I saw his mark. We may be muggles but we have some knowledge of what happens here.  
You're muggles? But the magic in you two is really strong. I can feel it and I usually can't feel magic in people. Just the Headmaster and You-Know-Who.  
You can say his name, you know. Evil is evil, no matter what you call it, Alvin said.  
We better go to Dumbledore. He's going to want to know you're here.  
I already do, Harry, The gentle old wizard announced his presence, Alvin. Mercy. I've been waiting for you to arrive.  
Two sets of inquisitive blue eyes looked at him, Are you two brother and sister? Harry asked.  
What do you mean? We look nothing alike, Alvin commented.  
Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin, high cheek bones, Harry explained.  
No relation as far as I know, Mercy said, Now, Professor Dumbledore, why were you waiting for us? We didn't even know we were coming.  
A prophecy. Now, Mercy, does your ankle need to be looked at?  
She nodded, Please. And Alvin has a bad scratch on his left shoulder.  
Her companion looked at her, shocked, I didn't tell you that.  
She shrugged, I just knew. Don't ask me why.  
Well, that's strange.  
Let's get you two to Madame Pomfrey, then I will explain to the best of my ability, Dumbledore offered.  
Sounds like a plan, She smiled, A little help, Al?  
Sure thing, He wrapped his arm around her waist again, Ouch. There's that scratch you were talking about, He grumbled as she brushed his shoulder with her hand.  
Sorry. Maybe I should have Harry help me instead. I don't want to hurt you.  
Harry moved next to her, I got her.  
Alvin exclaimed, then blushed, He said quieter, I need to do this. I deserve a little pain after what happened between us, Blue eyes met blue again and magic flew.  
Alvin . . . Mercy started.  
I'm sorry, Merce. I'm so sorry.  
I know, Al. I think I get it now.  
No, you don't. You still don't know why.  
She hesitated, And I don't need to. Come on, let's get to the infirmary. Then we can talk about it, okay?  
Dumbledore smiled, That's a fine idea, Mercy. Come along now.  
The four walked to Madame Pomfrey's room, Alvin and Harry helping Mercy the entire way.  
Well, well, well. What do we have here? A snotty voice mocked as the trio came around the corner, Potter, shouldn't you be in your dorm?  
Professor Snape, with all due respect, Professor Dumbledore asked me to help these two reach the infirmary, Harry replied.  
Mercy nudged Alvin with her elbow. He glanced at her, She mouthed.  
He grinned at her, He mouthed back  
She smirked and nodded, But later. Ankle hurts, She winced with pain.  
Severus Snape looked at the blonde female, Potter, why didn't you tell me that she was hurt? I could have done something.  
Harry glared at him and opened his mouth to speak when Alvin broke in, Excuse me, but Harry did say we were headed to the infirmary. What did you think we were going to do there? Have a tea party?  
Snape glared at him, Ten points from your house for disrespect.  
Ah, Severus, Dumbledore rounded the corner, He would have to have a house for you deduct points from, first.  
He doesn't have a house? He's not old enough to not be a student.  
Hey! I'm seventeen!  
Mercy giggled, We're seventh years, Professor. We have yet to be assigned to a house, though.  
Albus, you let these two in?! What do you know of them? They could be Death Eaters!  
I resent that remark! FYI, we were arguing and were transported into Diagon Alley where we ended up being chased by a Death Eater until we bumped into Harry who port keyed us here where we met with Professor Dumbledore. (A/N: And that was quite the run-on sentence.) Al and I have no clue what the F we are doing here!  
Her counterpart smirked, Ash, breathe. And nice choice of language there, though.  
Learned it from you. But, as I was saying, all we want to do is find out why we were brought here and go home. We're seniors, we don't have time for this! I've got places to see and people to do.  
Harry raised an eyebrow at that, Isn't it people to see, things to do, and places to go?  
I say tomato, you say tomahto. But, that's not the point. I totally can't believe that he thinks that we could be Death Eaters!  
Well, I know you're not, Dumbledore broke into her ranting, Severus, trust me on this. You might remember the names Garrick, Casna, and Feeley.  
Snape's eyebrows shot up, I thought the last of the Casna/Feeley line was dead.  
It was prophesied that the two lines would meet again. I give you Mercy Dellan and Alvin Garrick.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged as Mercy broke into the conversation, My mother was a Casna, if that helps. Feeley . . . She paused, My great-grandmother on my father's side. I just traced the lineage.  
Alvin looked at Mercy, I have relations to a Feeley, as well. A cousin of some sort. Grace Feeley.  
Well, that settles why Harry thought we were related. We are. That was my great-grandmother.  
Dumbledore smiled, The prophesy stays true then. When you said you weren't related, I had my doubts.  
Mercy grimaced, Ew! I had a crush on my cousin!  
Her outburst made Alvin laugh, Yea, we're family now.  
Snape looked at the two newfound family members, Albus, may I talk with you for a moment?  
Of course, Severus. Harry, why don't you continue taking these two to the infirmary. Severus and I will be along momentarily.  
So, you two are related then? Harry questioned as he escorted the duo to the infirmary.  
Mercy nodded, Seems like it. It really explains so much.  
Yea. Like why we look alike.  
I was actually thinking of the fact that we're both accident prone but that counts, too.  
Oh, good one. What about our brains?  
Yea. And our instrumental abilities.  
And our competitiveness.  
Mercy opened her mouth to respond, then frowned and closed it, Harry questioned, What's the matter?  
I was just thinking that that gene must have skipped me. I'm not really that competitive, Al.  
He glanced at his new-found cousin, That look's my fault, isn't it?  
She shook her head, disagreeing with him, No. It's my own fault.  
He raised an eyebrow, And how do you figure that?  
I trusted, She paused, not wanting to place blame on Alvin in front of Harry, Someone without knowing the entire story. I blindly put faith in someone that I didn't know entirely. And they betrayed me. It caused me to fall into a depression and I allowed it to happen. Even though I despised that person and didn't think I could ever forgive them, I trusted them again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. That's how it is my fault.  
Harry broke in, Then it's not your fault. It's their fault for betraying you. It's better to learn from your mistakes then regret your decisions. Besides, if they could cause harm to someone as nice as you, they're not worthy.  
Gee, thanks a lot, Alvin grimaced, And, Merce, I really am sorry. I was young. It was a bad, terrible, horrible thing of me to do, He rested his head on top of hers for a moment, I wish I could go back and change it but what's done is done.  
Harry looked at him, It was you? But you two are so together and stuff. So friendly. If I didn't know better I would say that you were dating.  
Mercy grinned at that, We're both in drama. That should explain that. I can fall on stage when I'm not supposed to, then jump up and be able to say my line, pretending that I meant to fall in the first place.  
And she's done that before, Alvin finally cracked a small smile, I will never forget how you just jumped up, spat out the line, and continued on. True talent.  
Harry interrupted their memory, Well, we're here. Madame Pomfrey! He called opening the door.  
Mr. Potter, you just returned. Have you already been injured?  
It's not me, Madame. It's my two new friends, Alvin and Mercy. They were in Diagon Alley and were being chased by a, He lowered his voice, Death Eater. Professor Dumbledore said to bring them to you. He and Snape will be along shortly.  
Ah. Well then. Let me take a look at you two, She motioned for the duo to sit on a couple of well-placed chairs, Let's see. Hmm, She began to poke at Mercy's ankle.  
Madame, it's sprained. It's an usual occurrence for me. I'm more worried about Alvin's shoulder.  
In good time, my dear, Madame Pomfrey leaned back and studied her for a moment, You remind me of someone I once knew very well. Mercy, Harry said your name was?  
The teenager nodded, Yes. Mercy Lynn Dellan. Although, it seems that my ancestors may have had magic. Casna's and Feeley's, She shrugged slightly, I really couldn't tell you. I'm sure the Headmaster will explain everything to my cousin and I when he gets here.  
Madame Pomfrey's eyes grew large, Casna? Feeley? Is he, by chance, a Garrick?  
Alvin nodded, Alvin Michael Garrick. Why are people so interested in that? The Headmaster said something about a prophecy. Have you heard about it?  
Madame Pomfrey hesitated, She answered, But I should not be the one to explain it to you.  
You're quite correct, Poppy. How are the two? Is there any irreparable damage? Professor Dumbledore entered the room with Snape.  
No, they'll be fine. I just need to fix this sprained ankle and his scratch and they'll be on their way, The nurse replied, waving her wand over Mercy's ankle and muttering an incantation.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Crossing Over   
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter people. I'm only playing in her universe for a while.  
DEDICATION: To the guy known as A.T.M. You taught me how to consider my real characteristics and strengths. It probably wasn't your intention, but hey, I'm _not_ thanking you for it. (Bastard broke my heart, if you haven't figured that out.)  
A/N: I know the time period is off, but I wanted it set my way. Also, majorly A/U now that OOTP came out. Set in Harry's 5th year, if anyone's interested.  
A/N 2: Okay, peeps, if any of y'all recognize more than one event that happened in life, e-mail me immediately! I'll be forced to perform a memory charm on you for knowing who I really am.  
  
Chapter 4:  
Several minutes later the small group had found its way to the Headmaster's office. Mercy and Alvin glanced at each other before Alvin asked the question that was on both of their minds, Why are we here?  
You two will be the downfall of Voldemort. It was said that two teenagers, cousins of a sort from the line of Feeley, would appear during their twelfth year, three years and six days after the new millennium. She would be a descendent of the Casna/Feeley line while he a Garrick/Feeley. These two would change bitter hatred into love. Both with fair hair and crystal eyes, they'll be competitive with each other. While he'll be sly and cunning, she'll have a personality that no one can place. Niece and nephew to a hidden spy for the good, the three will combine with their soul mates, her best friend, a fixed darkness, a hero, a light snake, a curse breaker, and a wrongly convicted animal person as well as the hero's friends and curse breaker's family who will each find their soul mates to vanquish the evil Lord.  
Twelfth year? Niece and nephew to a spy? Soul mates, best friend, fixed darkness, hero, snake, curse breaker, animal person? Harry questioned.  
I think I can answer most of that, Mercy said thoughtfully, Twelfth year—  
Senior year, Alvin interrupted, Makes sense. I don't get the rest though.  
Well, if you would let me finish. It's obviously talking about us. Niece and nephew to a hidden spy. We're related to Professor Snape somehow.  
Very good. You can call me Severus, by the way.  
Thanks, Uncle Sev, She grinned at his wince, Soul mates and best friend? Well, it's our soul mates and my best friend. Not a clue for the soul mates but my best friend would be Justin Millosh, She paused, Okay, fixed darkness. Remus Lupin. A werewolf, but Uncle Sev makes the Wolfsbane Potion to stop the dark in him. A hero. Obviously Harry here, he defeated Voldemort the first time. A light snake, She paused, Definitely a Slytherin, my guess would be Draco Malfoy, She looked up questioningly.  
Dumbledore answered, Are you thinking his coloring or his personality?  
Both. I imagine he's a spy. Curse breaker . . . Harry, you can answer that one I should think.  
Bill Weasley?  
Exactly. And the last one's easy. Sirius Black. An animagus. And Harry's friends and Bill's family.  
How the heck did you figure all of that out? I sat and read that over and over again for weeks before I understood who each was, Severus said.  
Simple. I'm a genius.  
Alvin laughed, No, you just read too much.  
Yea, that, too. Besides, who else could it be? *I'm the author, I get to decide what the prophecy says and who it refers to . . . =)* So, now that we know who the prophecy refers to, what do we do?  
Hey, Uncle Sev? Alvin questioned.  
What? And why must you two refer to me by that infernal nickname?  
Because it's fun. But, since you knew who everyone was, why didn't you . . . He trailed off uncertainly and Mercy jumped in.  
Help Sirius and Remus and Harry? You knew that you had a niece and nephew out there that would most likely be friends with Harry.  
For the same reason that Draco hasn't been nice to Harry. It would have blown my role as a spy. But that's pretty much shot now with you two here.  
The two blondes grinned, Good. We didn't want you spying any ways, Mercy said.  
Suddenly the door flew open, Professor Dumbledore! There was a Death Eater at Diagon Alley! He was chasing these two teenagers and— The young blonde froze as he realized who was in the Headmaster's office.  
Yes, Draco, we know, Severus smiled, Mercy, Alvin, allow me to introduce Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my niece Mercy Dellan and nephew Alvin Garrick.  
Mercy smiled, It's nice to meet you, Draco. I like knowing that we're working with someone as dedicated and talented as you.  
Um, Professor Dumbledore? Draco looked at the Headmaster, Should I come back later?  
Now is a good time. They know everything already.  
Draco questioned, You told them about me and . . . He hesitated.  
Well, maybe not everything, Severus replied, They don't know about me either.  
What? What don't we know? Alvin asked.  
Draco paused, Severus is my uncle, for one thing. Well, kind of. He's my father's cousin.  
Harry spoke up, That's not really a big deal.  
I know, Draco glared at him, I was getting to it.  
I'm sure Harry didn't mean any harm. It's just been a very long day and we're all a bit impatient with secrets now, Mercy interrupted the brewing fight with an explanation, Go ahead and continue. Harry won't say anything now.  
He hesitated, I guess it would be easiest just to come out and say it. I'm gay.  
Me, too, Severus added, I know in the Muggle world, gay people are frowned upon and I'll understand if you would rather not associated with us.  
Hold up! Mercy exclaimed, I can't speak for Alvin on this, but I really don't care if you're gay. One of my best friends is gay. He came out two years ago. It didn't change anything between us.  
Alvin nodded, Jerry's awesome. Mercy's right. It doesn't matter.  
Dumbledore approved.  
Draco looked hesitantly at Harry, Well, Potter? You're the only one who has yet to say anything.  
Harry chuckled, Malfoy, if we're going to have to work together in this you might as well call me Harry. And you might as well know, I'm gay, too.  
Mercy couldn't help but smirk, Well, imagine that.  
Merce, hush. Don't even try it.  
Just ruin all my fun, why don't you, Al?  
He laughed, That is my reason for living. But I'm serious.  
But it's just such a coincidence.  
Shush, you, He grinned, Let's not even go there.  
Go where? What are you referring to? Al, I think you may be assuming things. And you know what happens when you assume something.  
Yea, it makes an ass out of you and me. Funny, Merce. But just because we haven't been on pleasant terms for the last year doesn't mean that I don't know the way your mind works. And I'm not proud to say that. Your mind is a scary, scary thing.  
Oh, shut up, She pouted.  
S.U.! I'm telling Mr. C.! Alvin grinned at her.  
When? First off, we're not in band. Second, She smirked, You may not have noticed, but we don't exactly appear to be in Ditzy Dessy, anymore.  
When we get back, of course, He stuck his tongue out at her.  
Use it or lose it, boy.  
Mercy, that's illegal! Total incest!  
She rolled her eyes, You know what I meant.  
No, I don't. Perhaps you should elaborate?  
Oh, bite me!  
Gladly. Where?  
She held out her arm, Hold it right there, you two! Severus interrupted.  
The two blondes innocently looked at their uncle, What did we do? Mercy questioned, smiling.  
That's enough of your antics for now. Look, you're scaring Harry and Draco here. There not used to . . . He trailed off, trying to think of a word to describe the two.  
Mischief makers such as ourselves? Alvin offered.  
  
Devious schemers? Mercy grinned.  
  
Severus, I think the term you may be looking for is Muggle teenagers, The Headmaster said.  
Exactly! Where do you get all that energy? Severus questioned.  
Dr. Pepper! Mercy exclaimed by way of explanation, Truthfully, I'm addicted to the stuff. It's my daily dose of caffeine. Although, I've find that White Chocolate Mochas work almost just as well. Or Caramel Mochas.  
What are you going to do without an espresso stand, Merce?  
If I can get my hands on a espresso machine, everything will be just fine.  
I could possibly transfigure one for you, Severus offered.  
That would be super, Uncle Sev! Hold on, I just thought about part of the prophecy. Oh! Did you know—  
I think that they should discover that for themselves, Miss Dellan, Professor Dumbledore interrupted her.  
Why? That's no fun, She pouted.  
Discover what? Severus asked, Did I miss something in the prophecy?  
No, Uncle Sev. I just remembered the part before Voldemort. Soul mates!  
For all of us, Merce, Alvin frowned, How the heck are we going to figure that one out?   
That's for me to know and for you to find out.  
Great, just great.  
Professor Dumbledore interrupted the two, Now, I do believe you two will be needing supplies. Severus, perhaps you would escort them tomorrow along with your nephew and Harry to get their things? I imagine they'll need to port key to Muggle London as well as the normal school supplies.  
Oh, that would be great! Would you, Uncle Sev? Mercy pleaded, turning blue puppy dog eyes on him.  
I suppose I could manage that. But only if all four of you promise to behave.  
Of course, Professor Snape. I didn't quite finish all my errands today before I ran into these two, Harry eagerly put in.  
I guess I could go. Just because there's nothing better for me to do, Draco agreed.  
Oh, yay! This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait! Mercy started bouncing in her seat.  
Great, now what are we supposed to do with her? She'll be like this for at least another half hour, Alvin complained as the five left the Headmaster's office fifteen minutes later, Plus, it's late and I'm tired, and I don't know where we're going to sleep.  
I have a few rooms near me that will work. Especially since I'm sure Draco and Harry will want to stay near you two tonight.  
Sounds like a plan then, Mercy settled down for a moment, But, what about tomorrow? Alvin and I don't have any money, or even other clothes.  
Each of the Feeley line has their own personal vault at Gringott's and I believe the house elves have taken care of your belongings, Severus reassured her.  



	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Washington Meets Hogwarts   
DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter people. I'm only playing in her universe for a while.  
DEDICATION: To the guy known as A.T.M. You taught me how to consider my real characteristics and strengths. It probably wasn't your intention, but hey, I'm _not_ thanking you for it. (Bastard broke my heart, if you haven't figured that out.)  
A/N: I know the time period is off, but I wanted it set my way. Also, majorly A/U now that OOTP came out. Set in Harry's 5th year, if anyone's interested.  
A/N 2: Okay, peeps, if any of y'all recognize more than one event that happened in life, e-mail me immediately! I'll be forced to perform a memory charm on you for knowing who I really am.  
Much shorter than the others, sorry!  
  
Chapter 5:  
It's a lot less scary when we don't have Death Eaters after us, huh? Alvin laughed with Mercy.  
Okay, you guys. Our first stop is Gringott's. Uncle Severus has your keys, Draco broke into the twos conversation.  
Yea, yea, yea. You lead, I'll follow, Dray. Just let us talk while we're at it, Mercy grinned.  
Draco questioned.  
It's your new nickname. Now, I just need to think of one for Harry.  
She blesses' us all with nicknames. I've had one since sixth grade, Alvin explained.  
Harry asked, What's yours?  
A.M. It's his initials. Alvin Michael, Mercy answered.  
Do you have a nickname? Draco asked her.  
Sure. Merce, Unmerciful, Mashed, Mayhem, Graceful . . .  
Peanut, Hermia, Betty, Alvin continued for her when she stopped.  
Hey! I really didn't need those being known, _Skylar._  
Whatever, _Betty_.  
Look, _Dad,_ I wanted those left behind in Dessy, okay?  
Well, _Hermia, _if you're going to call me by A.M.' those are going to get dragged through the mud, too.  
Whatever you say, _Lord Oberon.  
_Okay, _what_? Harry broke in.  
We've been in Drama together for the past two years. Those were various roles we've played, Alvin said by way of an explanation.  
But weren't these past two years the years you were fighting?  
Mercy replied, Our sophomore year we weren't fighting. It was the summer after that when it all started. But that's in the past. Oh, look! We're here.  
Great observation, Mercy. We never would have guessed, Severus sneered.  
She laughed and stuck out her tongue, Well, I am with four guys. Men aren't exactly known for their observation skills, you know?  
Alvin nudged her.  
She shrugged,   
Come on you two. Let's just get our money and go shopping, okay? Harry interrupted.  
She sighed, Ruin all my fun, why don't you?  
That is our object in life, didn't you get the memo?  
Whatever. Let's just get shopping already!  
Oh, good Lord. She's hyper again!  
* * *  
So, are you going to buy a broom? Harry asked Mercy and Alvin 45 minutes later.  
Mercy shrugged, I don't know. I'm scared of heights.  
But it's so awesome! You're up in the sky, free from any worries, and in control! Draco exclaimed.  
She hesitated and Alvin answered, We're definitely going to get brooms.  
Speak for yourself. I want to try it to see if I even like flying first, thank you very much!  
Fine!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter people. I'm only playing in her universe for a while.  
DEDICATION: Morgan, my one and only reviewer. Thanks!! Here's cookies and espresso.  
A/N: I know the time period is off, but I wanted it set my way. Also, majorly A/U now that OOTP came out. Set in Harry's 5th year, if anyone's interested.  
A/N 2: Sorry about the lack of update. Couple of things happened. One was that my computer had a dead battery and I don't like writing stories on the family computer. The second, I have been extremely busy with college and work but now I have a month off from college so expect more updates more frequently. That is, if I get any reviews.  
  
Now on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 6:  
Who's that? George Weasley asked his twin brother Fred.  
  
His counterpart glanced to where he was looking, Don't know, He shrugged, Strange. She looks to young to be a professor or with the ministry. He might be though.  
  
Across the room Mercy nudged Alvin, Hey. We're being watched. Weasley's.  
  
He laughed, Merce, everyone's noticed us.But they're staring. Not everyone is doing that. Wanna give them something to talk about? She explained her plan.  
  
She's pretty cute, Fred said.  
  
I saw her first! George protested.  
  
So? Means nothing. Besides, I didn't think she was of your persuasion.I'm bi, not gay, Fred, George said exasperatedly.  
  
I know. I just like teasing you.Uncle Sev! The twins turned back to the two blondes at the exclamation to see the girl hug Severus Snape.  
  
George questioned. Fred shrugged.  
  
Mercy, calm yourself. You're causing quite the commotion, Severus admonished her.  
  
So? As Alvin knows, I like the attention.  
  
Alvin laughed, shaking hands with his uncle, She's right, of course.  
  
Mercy smirked, Of course. I'm always right. Except when you're right.You do realize that that made absolutely no sense, right? Severus asked.  
  
The blondes nodded, Yes, Uncle Sev, Alvin answered.  
  
Suddenly a snake appeared, wrapped around Mercy's wrist. She gave a small shriek of surprise then giggled, Well, hello there, She cooed, Where did you come from? She stroked its head and looked around for the culprit, eyes landing on a grinning Draco.  
  
He waved at her, Welcome to Hogwarts, cousin. I thought I would give you an incentive to be placed in Slytherin, He walked over and slung an arm around Mercy's shoulder. She shoved him slightly.  
  
Five points from Slytherin for scaring a Professor, Severus reprimanded as the Great Hall looked on in awe.  
  
Ten points to Slytherin for making students feel welcome, A voice said from behind him.  
  
He jumped and turned around, Lupin! What are you doing here?Professor Dumbledore owled me. He said there was important business here for Snuffles and I.  
  
The large black dog at Remus Lupin's side growled menacingly, Snuffles, stop it. Mercy and Alvin are cool, Harry appeared next to Mercy's side and pulled on her ponytail.  
  
Mercy grinned and elbowed him slightly, How many times do I have to tell you? Don't touch my hair, Potter!  
  
Harry laughed, Whatever, Merce. Hey, Professor Lupin. How's it going?Call me Remus, Harry. And it's going well. How are you?Good. I've been making new friends. You remember Draco Malfoy, right?  
  
Remus's eyes narrowed, Lucius Malfoy's son?  
  
Just as Harry was about to reply a roll flew through the air and hit Draco on the back of the head. Mercy and Alvin turned as one, Who threw that? Alvin demanded.  
  
The Weasley twins stood and Mercy raised an eyebrow at them, What was the purpose of throwing that at my cousin?Your cousin? I'm sorry. It must be awful to be related to that, Fred smirked.  
  
She glared, Actually, no. Draco has been nothing but an angel ever since I met him.Really? Malfoy's being nice? This I have to see. Are you sure it's the Ferret? George remarked.  
  
Harry broke in, Lay off, guys. Draco's my friend. He's changed.Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends, Harry? Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend and George and Fred's younger brother joined the group, glaring at Draco, Mercy, and Alvin.  
  
Be nice, Ron, Hermoine Granger, Harry and Ron's other best friend spoke up.  
  
I was getting to it, Harry answered, But I think the Headmaster would like our attention, He looked up to Professor Dumbledore who smiled down at him.  
  
Thank you, Harry. I see you all have noticed our new additions to Hogwarts. Mercy, Alvin, would you please join me?  
  
The two glanced at each other and shrugged, walking to where Professor Dumbledore was standing, You request our presence? Mercy grinned.  
  
Yes, thank you. Everyone, your attention please, As the Hall quieted, Professor Dumbledore continued, I would like to introduce you to our newest additions to Hogwarts, Mercy Dellan and Alvin Garrick. I hope you make them feel welcome here. They have come from a long ways off and know little about our society. I have two more announcements as well. Mercy, Alvin, you may join your family again, if you wish.Thanks, Professor. But one thing real quick, okay? Mercy asked.  
  
Go for it.Like, Professor Dumbledore just said, we're kind of new around here. He also just mentioned our family. I'll warn you only once, I just found out that I had family here and if anyone hurts them, be afraid, be very afraid because I _will_ take revenge. So, remember if you mess with Uncle Sev or cousin Draco, you mess with me. I grew up Muggle and from the U.S. I'll have no problems playing dirty.That goes for me, too, Alvin spoke up, And if Mercy doesn't frighten you, imagine what the two of us together can do. Family has to stick together.And friends, Harry joined, I know you all have heard of the problems between Professor Snape and myself and Draco and myself but that's all behind us. They're both really good people when you get to know them. Don't mess with them.Thanks, Harry, Mercy, Alvin, Draco said softly as the three joined the rest of the group again, While Uncle Severus may not appreciate the heartfelt speech, I do.  
  
Mercy hugged her newfound younger cousin, Get use to me sticking up for you. I do it a lot.She even did it for me when we got into that awful fight. Someone said something about me and I walked in on Merce going off on them. She said something along the lines of, Alvin and I may have our differences, and I know that he hates me, but that's no reason for you to spread lies about him. Licia obviously thinks he's an excellent person and before we fought, him and I were close. As far as I know, he hasn't told anyone the things that I told him in confidentiality, so he can be trusted.She protects the people who she cares about, even the ones that she hates.Al, I said all that because it's true. You didn't tell anyone anything that I told you. I told you some major family secrets. You didn't blab. That's enough for me.How sweet. Snape's and Malfoy's sticking together, George rolled his eyes.  
  
I'll have you know I'm a Casna, Feeley, Dellan.And I'm a Garrick/Feeley!  
  
Hermoine gasped, No way! The prophecy . . .  
  
Mercy nodded, Exactly. It was said that two teenagers, cousins of a sort from the line of Feeley, would appear during their twelfth year, three years and six days after the new millennium. She would be a descendent of the Casna/Feeley line while he a Garrick/Feeley. These two would change bitter hatred into love. Both with fair hair and crystal eyes, they'll be competitive with each other. While he'll be sly and cunning, she'll have a personality that no one can place. Niece and nephew to a hidden spy for the good, the three will combine with their soul mates, her best friend, a fixed darkness, a hero, a light snake, a curse breaker, and a wrongly convicted animal person as well as the hero's friends and curse breaker's family who will each find their soul mates to vanquish the evil Lord.Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what does it mean? Ron narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl.  
  
I'm getting to it. Alvin and I used to hate each other, now we're family. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Niece and nephew to Severus Snape, a spy for Dumbledore against Voldemort— The Hall gasped and she rolled her eyes, continuing, Obviously enough, will each find our soul mates and my best friend will come here. A fixed darkness, Professor Remus Lupin is a werewolf taking the Wolfsbane potion. A hero, obviously Harry Potter. A light snake, Draco Malfoy. A curse breaker—Our brother, Fred interrupted, I'm seeing where you're going with this.And each of our soul mates. Oh, yea. Last, but certainly not least, Professor  
Dumbledore, if I may?It was my next announcement since you've already taken care of the prophecy.Oops, sorry.Go ahead, Miss Dellan. Don't leave your audience waiting.  
  
She laughed, Last, wrongly convicted of the murders of James and Lily Potter and 13 innocent bystanders, Sirius Black.  
  
The crowd gasped as Harry took over, My godfather is innocent of the murder of my parents. Sirius, care to show yourself?  
  
The dog next to Remus changed into a person and stood, What is the point of this, Harry? Why are you telling all these people about everything?Simple, Sirius. They deserve to know.How did she know, though? He nodded at Mercy.  
  
Simple. Mercy was the one to figure out the prophecy before me. I don't know how she knew that you hadn't killed my parents, but she knew. Just like she knew that Draco was a spy.Woman's intuition, Harry. Nothing but that.Sure. If you say so.Oh, I do, I do.Wonderful, wonderful! Dumbledore twinkled, Now, Miss Dellan, Mr. Garrick, I believe there is a Sorting Hat waiting for you. Mercy grinned, Alvin will go first.I let you talk me into buying a broom.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on Alvin's head and moments later the Hat exclaimed,   
  
Mercy grinned, I told you so, Harry! Al's more sly and ambitious than courageous!Yea, yea, yea. What did we say the terms were?Loser was Draco's slave for a week, wasn't it?  
  
Alvin pulled the Hat off, That's right, Harry. Mercy, your turn.She slipped the Hat on, Ah, Miss Mercedes Lynn Dellan. I've been waiting for the last of the Feeley/Casna line for sometime.That's nice. Why?You will help bring about the final battle. I hope you are prepared.I'm ready for anything.I see. It's all here in your mind. With courage like that, Gryffindor would suit you well. But your loyalty is astounding. Hufflepuff? She answered sarcastically, I'd tear them apart within five hours.You are devious. And smart. Your cousin wasn't this difficult. In fact, the last person who was was Mr. Harry Potter.Where am I needed most?Good question . . . I believe it's time. Do you mind being different?I've been different most of my life. Why would I care now?Good. Listen carefully . . . The Hat broke into song.  
  
In times of evil and need  
It's time to band together indeed.  
The time has come, you will find  
To start a house of a new line.  
I've not been stumped, I say!  
It's just time for a new day.  
So, she's brave as any Gryffindor,  
But she would find it quite the chore.  
For Slytherin, she's as devious as any.  
But so much kinder than many.  
She'd fit will with Hufflepuff,  
But has a tendency to fly off the cuff.  
Ravenclaw should be our last choice,  
Bright she is, but it's time for a new voice.  
So, before Hogwarts has fallen  
We'll unite under the House of Dellan.  
  
She slipped the Hat off to total silence before Alvin started laughing, Can't just be normal, can you, Mercy?  
  
She grinned,   
  
Draco smirked, Doesn't that make Harry my slave for _two_ weeks? He was so sure you would be a Gryffindor.Crap, you're right, Harry pouted, causing Mercy to chuckle.  
  
I would have been too devious as a Gryffindor and too brave as a Slytherin. Same goes for the other Houses.  
  
M M M  
  
Mercy! Wake Up! You're gonna miss breakfast! Harry pounded on the door to her room.  
  
Silence was his only answer, You don't know the password? Draco came up behind him.  
  
Geez, Dray! Don't sneak up on me like that!Sorry. I wasn't exactly quiet though, Draco grinned, Caramel Vanilla Big Train Blended, He said to the portrait.  
  
That's her password? No wonder I couldn't figure it out, Harry commented as they entered, Go We can't. Uncle Sev sent us to get you. You're missing breakfast.Can't eat in the mornings. Sleep more.I don't think so, missy. They walked into her bedroom, Up, Cousin, Draco ordered.  
  
She opened one eye before rolling over and burying her head in her pillow, Came her muffled voice.  
  
Harry laughed, He pulled the blankets off of her and gaped, You have a tattoo?Yea, so? She shivered, Give those back.No way, Mercy. Time to get up, Draco said.  
  
Alvin entered, Not up yet? Have you tried poking her? Harry questioned.  
  
I'm up! I'm up! Mercy sighed and sat up, Can't a girl get some sleep around here?  
  
Alvin grinned, nope. Get showered and dressed. You have an hour before Potions. I picked up our schedules.  
  
Really? Lemme see! She bounced our of bed  
  
Time 7-9:30 9-11 11-12:15 12:15-1:45 12:15-3:30 2-4  
Monday Breakfast Charms lunch Runes nothing Transfig.  
Tuesday breakfast Potions lunch nothing DADA nothing  
Wednes Breakfast Charms lunch Runes nothing Transfig.  
Thursday breakfast Potions lunch nothing DADA nothing  
Friday breakfast Potions lunch nothing DADA nothing  
  
Cool. So . . . Potions and Defense today?Yea, Uncle Sev is just thrilled.Good, he should be. I'm going to be great at brewing. Alvin said affectionately.  
  
You're excited about _Potions_? Harry looked at her skeptically.  
  
Of course. It's Uncle Sev. And we have Defense!Wonderful . . . Professor Umbridge is gonna hate you, too.Who's she?A major bitch, Draco answered.  
  
Harry agreed, I kept telling her Siri was innocent and look what she mad me do! He held out his hand.  
  
I will not tell lies?' Mercy exclaimed, Oh, that class will be fun. You need to show Uncle Sev, Remus, and Sirius, like, a.s.a.p., okay? Give me thirty minutes, She said, walking into the attached bathroom.  
  
M M M  
  
Thirty-five minutes later the four friends walked into the Great Hall, Morning, Uncle Sev!Took you long enough. You hardly have time to eat breakfast now, Severus admonished.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, I'll just have a Diet Dr. Pepper, please.No food? Remus questioned.  
  
Not unless you want me to be sick during Potions. The boys have already ate, so I'll grab my quick caffeine and then we need to talk to you three, A glass appeared on the table with the requested drink and she grabbed it, Much better, She said after a sip.  
  
Glad you're happy, Alvin smirked.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, Shush, you. Any ways, Uncle Sev, Professor Lupin, Mr. Black, Harry needs to go show you something. And I request that something is done about it immediately. That damn bitch cannot continue to do this!Merce, calm. We'll fix it, Alvin interrupted the tirade.  
  
What's going on with my godson? Sirius questioned, And call me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me feel old.Well, if Siri is letting you call him by his first name, I might as well, too, Remus commented, Now, what's the matter with Harry?It's best if we take this conversation somewhere private, Draco piped up, We have listeners.  
  
Harry nodded, Besides, Siri needs to have a calming drought nearby for this.Perhaps my office would suffice? Severus suggested.  
  
Perfect. Besides, we have Potions first. I wonder how Dumbledore chose our classes for us? Mercy continued as the group left, We never took a placement test and . . .  
  
M M M  
  
Bloody witch! Thinking she can do that to Sirius Black's godson?! Well, she's got another think coming to her! Sirius exploded after the explanation of Harry's scar, Moony, we need revenge, Marauder's Style. Who does she think she is? He ranted, I'll show her what's what.Siri, calm down. We'll take care of it.Yes, Black, listen to your werewolf. None of this are happy about this, but you can't go off all hotheaded, Severus rationalized.  
  
Thank you, Uncle Sev. Now, Alvin and I came up with a plan. The Ministry would still need a someone here but if Remus and Sirius took over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position,. we would at least have actual learning happening. If we moved Umbridge to assisting Hooch or McGonagall, and bring in someone like Percy Weasley, I believe we could appease Fudge while Weasley could spy for us.  
  
Mercy, it's a great plan except for a couple of things. One, is what would Percy do, and the other is that Percy is siding with the Ministry, Harry broke the sad news, He doesn't believe Voldemort is back.Well, hmm. Let me think for a second. Okay, got it. Sirius becomes Uncle Sev's assistant, Percy becomes Remus's, and Umbridge assists McGonagall. Was there any one particularly close to Percy besides Penelope Clearwater that has connections to the Order? She questioned.  
  
Oliver Wood, Remus answered.  
  
Bring him in as assistant to Hooch and get him close to Percy again. Problem solved, She brushed imaginery dirt off her hands and grinned.  
  
It's ingenious! Draco laughed, Professor McGonagall can watch Umbridge, Remus and Wood can watc hPercy and Uncle Severus and Sirius would have to get along.I love it! Especially that last part, Harry smirked, Sorry, Siri, but you two need to learn how to be nice to each other.Said by my own godson, Sirius grimaced, How bout it Snape? Truce in the name of our wards?I don't want you guys calling a truce just because of us, Draco interrupted, Do it because you both want to finally bury the hatchet.Draco, you used a muggle term? Harry raised an eyebrow, I didn't know you knew any.  
  
Draco glared halfheartedly, Alvin used it referring to him and Mercy. I didn't mean in his back, Uncle Sev!  
  
Severus put the conjured axe down as Sirius turned around to face him, Just checking to see if you were paying attention, Black, Severus sneered, That's all.  
  
Remus chuckled, You got to admit, Siri, it was humorous.  
  
Sirius shot Severus an evil look, That's what I get for offering a truce, I guess.Black, it's going to take more than you offering a truce for me to be civil to you! You tried to kill me!Um, perhaps we should let them work this out and go talk to the Headmaster about your scars, Harry, and your solution, Mercy, Remus ushered the teenagers out of the room as Sirius and Severus stared at each other.  
  
Don't forget to review!!


	7. Chapter 7: I didn't mean it!

OMG! I'm so sorry this is so late! I totally meant to update earlier, but it just wasn't flowing. I've got a plan for the next seven or so chapters nor, so we should be okay. I'll try to update regularly, but between school, working two jobs, and being President of the organization of students where I go to college, I can make no promises. mercyangel  
  
A/N: Please, please, please, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 7: I didn't mean it!  
  
Sirius sighed, I didn't try to kill you.  
  
Attempting to feed me to a werewolf isn't attempted murder?  
  
I just wanted to scare you a little bit, He paused, You were always following us around and taunting us. I just wanted you to back off.  
  
So you shove me into a room with a werewolf?  
  
It was Moony!  
  
  
  
It was the most gentle person I had ever known.  
  
Who just happened to turn into a monster once a month.  
  
I didn't—don't think of him like that. I ran with him as Padfoot. I didn't think he would hurt anyone. I didn't think he could actually, Sirius glanced away from the steady onyx gaze, Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?  
  
Until you mean it! Severus sneered. (A/N: cookies to anyone who recognizes those lines from television!)  
  
But I do. I've regretted that mistake since the minute James shouted at me in fear and took off to find you and I realized how serious it was. I'm sorry! I spent twelve years in Azkaban reliving that moment others of taunting you. Can't that be enough punishment? Christ, Severus, I still have nightmares about it!  
  
Severus opened his mouth to respond and then hesitated, Black, you think Azkaban was your punishment for that?  
  
What goes around comes around, doesn't it? I think if I hadn't of done that, I would have trusted myself enough to be James and Lilly's Secret Keeper. That Dumbledore would have made sure I was really guilty before I was sentenced. That Remy wouldn't have believed I was capable of murder.  
  
I see.  
  
Snape, if you won't call a truce with me, will you at least agree to a cease fire around Harry and the rest of the kids? They don't need us fighting with each other.  
  
Severus paused, I suppose I could consent to a truce. I believe that you really do regret your actions. Even if i is only because you feel it's your fault the Potter's are indisposed.  
  
Thank you.  
  
It's not, you know.  
  
  
  
Your fault. It's not. Pettigrew and the Dark Lord would have found away to do away with them. You just proved you were human by making a mistake.  
  
You'd know all about mistakes, wouldn't you? Sirius glanced down at Severus's arm where the Dark Mark was branded.  
  
Severus winced,   
  
Shit. Sorry.  
  
It's going to take both of us a little time to get used to this arrangement.  
  
So, no hard feelings if I slip and call you a greasy, nasty, overgrown bat?  
  
Only if I can call you a mangy, flea-ridden mutt.  
  
Sounds like a deal.  
  
Now, I do believe I have a class to teach and I'm sure your godson and my niece and nephews are wondering where we are and if we've killed each other yet.  
  
M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m  
  
Just like cooking, right, Merce? Alvin questioned.  
  
She pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared, first at her fiercely bubbling, bright pink concoction, then at Alvin's simmering pale yellow potion, Not exactly. I'm good at that. What did I do wrong? She moaned, grabbing her textbook.  
  
Draco peered over her shoulder, How did you manage _that_?  
  
I don't **know**!  
  
Severus walked up, Did you add the dragon scales?  
  
  
  
And the Phoenix tears?  
  
Of course.  
  
Before or after the scales?  
  
After. That's what the book said.  
  
Well, there's the problem. Didn't Ms. Granger inform you that there was a misprint and you were to add the tears before the scales? He asked under his breath to her.  
  
Mercy look over at Hermione's perfect potion, No. Some help she turned out to be. Dray had caught me as I added the heather, but he didn't have much time, She replied in the same tone.  
  
Ms. Granger!  
  
The brunette looked over, Yes, Professor Snape?  
  
Did I, or did I not specifically assign you to assisting Mercedes during her first day?  
  
She seemed to be doing just fine by herself, Hermione justified.  
  
That will be fifteen points from Gryffindor for not doing as instructed. Mr. Potter! Severus bit out.  
  
Harry looked up worriedly from his cauldron, Professor Snape, it wasn't my—  
  
You'll be helping Ms. Dellan in class now. If you and Mr. Malfoy would please help Ms. Dellan and Mr. Garrick with their lessons, I would much appreciate it. And that will be ten points— Harry winced, _to_ Gryffindor for an excellent potion, Mr. Potter.  
  
Harry gaped at him as Mercy giggled, Thanks, Uncle Sev, She said quietly.  
  
My pleasure. It would have been an excellent potion, by the way, He answered, I'll give you 100 for effort and participation and the opportunity to redo your potion at the earliest convenience.  
  
How about after Defense? Are you available then?  
  
I have seventh year Potions then, but you could work in the back. Draco, would you mind accompanying her?  
  
  
  
Thanks, Dray.  
  
My pleasure.  
  
Mr. Potter, Mr. Garrick, why don't you join them? I'm sure you could learn something from the seventh year class.  
  
Harry exclaimed, not noticing Ron and Hermione's glares.  
  
Class, bottle your potions and you're dismissed.  
  
Thanks, Professor Snape, Harry said as he handed in his potion.  
  
You have a lot of potential, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. Now, Mercy, Draco, and Alvin are waiting for you.  
  
Okay! See you after class!  
  
So, what did Uncle Sev have to say? Draco asked as Harry joined the trio.  
  
Just that I did well today. Ready for Defense?  
  
Mercy smirked, You bet. Umbridge isn't going to know what hit her when I'm done with her. Alvin, you remember the plan, right?  
  
Of course, Devious.  
  
Harry and Draco echoed.  
  
Yet another nickname I have accumulated, She answered, I plot schemes very well.  
  
It can get a little scary at times, actually. She can be quite . . . dangerous.  
  
Thanks, Al.  
  
You're welcome, Mercy.  
  
Well, here we are, Draco said a few minutes later.  
  
Okay, get out of your robes. Yea, you, too, Dray. Put these on, She handed the two fifth years muggle T-shirts as she pulled her blonde hair out of its conservative bun and waited while the boy blushed and changed, sneaking glances at each other, Anyone in particular you would like to embarrass in this class?  
  
Harry hesitated, Cho Chang. She's been a major witch this year.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, Draco added.  
  
Taking out a piece of parchment she added the two names in the appropriate spots, And for Umbridge herself . . . She slipped a pack of gum into her jeans pocket, All ready.  
  
What are going to do? Draco asked.  
  
Cause as much trouble as I can, starting with my uniform, She sauntered into the room with a smirk and an evil look on her usually innocent face.  
  
This is going to be good, Alvin chuckled, following his friend.  
  
Hem, hem, Umbridge coughed as Harry and Draco followed them in, You must be our new arrivals. You're late.  
  
Mercy drawled, Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. Uncle Sev— Oh! Professor Snape kept us for a moment to verify our study session.  
  
See that it doesn't happen again. And where are your uniforms?  
  
My house doesn't have a uniform and due to Harry, Dray, and Alvin being honorary members of the House of Dellan, they are no longer required to wear the uniforms either, except in Potions, where robes are a safety precaution. I have a note from the Headmaster explaining just that.  
  
Very well. Take your seats and begin reading.  
  
Mercy sat, taking out her book and an assortment of different colored high-lighters, which Draco look at curiously, What are those? He whispered, glancing up at Umbridge.  
  
A muggle device called a high-lighter. We use them to emphasize words or phrases when we're reading and taking notes so that our attention is called to it when we review, She answered, making no effort to conceal her voice.  
  
Umbridge's head shot up, Miss Dellan! This is not your break time. Therefore, there will be no talking!  
  
Yes, Ms. Umbridge. I was merely informing Draco on the inventions of muggles that make our lives easier, Mercy started reading, marking various phrases in her book.  
  
Draco tapped her shoulder, May I use one? She handed him a Slytherin green and continued her studying.  
  
Suddenly she raised her hand, startling those around her.  
  
Yes, Miss Dellan? Umbridge looked down at her.  
  
Mercy stood, Well, in the book it mentions Grace Feeley and how she could mind speak with several different animals and when I looked for more information, I couldn't find anything. I was just wondering what you knew about that? (A/N: This will all make sense eventually.)  
  
Well, most people believed Grace Feeley to be on Dumbledore's side during the battle with Grindelwald, but there's evidence that she was actually a spy for the other side—  
  
Not true! Ron burst out, She was a spy for our side! My great uncle was her husband's best friend before they relocated to the Unites States!  
  
Detention, Mr. Weasley, for contradiction a teacher. Now as I was saying—  
  
You can't give him a detention for that! He didn't do anything wrong! Mercy interrupted.  
  
He disrespected a teacher!  
  
No, he simply gave more facts and another point of view. You might as well say that a baby is bulemic because it spits up on you after eating!  
  
Alvin cracked a smile, That's just gross, Mercy.  
  
A gross exaggeration, you mean.  
  
That's enough, young lady. You're going to the Headmaster!  
  
On what grounds?!  
  
  
  
What, are we in boot camp now? If that's the case, I say we mutiny!!  
  
Look here, this is my classroom, you little puppet! I say what goes!  
  
Oh, no. Now she's done it. Ladies and gents, you are about to witness what happens when you take offense to being vertically challenged, Alvin scowled.  
  
Mercy marched up the aisle way ranting, Puppet? Ay, that way goes the game. Now I perceive that she hath made compare between our statures. She hath urged her height, and with her tall personage she hath prevailed. How low am I , thou pained maypole?! Speak! I am not yet so low but that my nails can reach unto thine eyes!' (A/N: cookies for whoever figures out where that's from!)  
  
Alvin winced, Too much drama class, Merce, just too much.  
  
I thought I could never be too much, Al?  
  
Right. It was too much drama in that. Not you.  
  
She popped a piece of gym into her mouth.  
  
There will be no eating in class, Miss Dellan.  
  
Mercy blew a bubble, Oh, sorry. It's not eating, it's chewing gum. Want a piece?  
  
What is this strange muggle invention?  
  
It's good, right, Al? Try it, Umbridge took a piece of gum and looked at it, Now, unwrap it, put it in your mouth, and chew. Don't swallow it!  
  
Umbridge did as instructed. After a few moments she gagged and spit out the prank gum, What was that?  
  
Mercy sneered, Garlic and onion. And that's only the beginning. Messieurs Moony and Padfoot allowed me the honor. Watch your back. It'll be your only warning, She took her seat.  
  
Harry looked at her for a long moment, Thank you.  
  
Definitely not a problem, hon. Just think of me as your big sister.  
  
Another little brother, Mercy? Alvin questioned as Umbridge sputtered up front.  
  
Of course.  
  
I need to thank you, too, Mercedes, Ron spoke up, I would probably be in detention if not for you.  
  
No prob, Ron. It's all for a greater good, She winked, causing him to blush.  
  
That's all fine and dandy, but if you don't mind, some of us are trying to concentrate on our reading, Hermione broke in, glaring at Harry and Draco who were whispering covertly to each other.  
  
Harry grinned, Okay, Mione. We'll quiet down, And the group began to study again.  
  
All was quiet until Mercy slipped the forged note from earlier out of her pocket, Hey, Al, She muttered, handing it to him.  
  
He looked at her, smirked, and made a show of passing it to Draco who raised an eyebrow, but passed it along, until it reached Cho Chang. As soon as the Asian girl had it in her hand, Mercy raised a hand, Ms. Umbridge?  
  
What, Dellan?  
  
Is note passing allowed in class?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Oh . . . Then I should probably tell you that that girl over there has a note.  
  
Umbridge stalked over to Chang and grabbed the paper, Let's just see what this says, shall we?  
  
Hey, Cho! Can you believe this class? It's positively droll! Umbridge is a terrible teacher. Not to mention she looks like a troll. I bet the only reason she has this job is because she's doing Fudge. Gross, but true. Any ways, I'll see you later tonight for the meeting at eight. Hugs, Pansy!'  
  
Pansy—God, Umbridge is droning on again. Can you believe what she's wearing today? I mean, ick! But I always thought she was doing Filch. Now that's a perfect pair! They're both terrible an like torture. I don't know why she's even allowed on the premises. Hugs, Cho!'  
  
Cho, maybe she's doing both of them! At different times, of course!-Pansy'  
  
What is the meaning of this insubordination, ladies?! Detention for a month and fifty points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw!  
  
But we didn't write that! Cho protested.  
  
Do you want to try for one hundred? Class dismissed.  
  
That was awesome, Mercy! Draco exclaimed as the four walked out of class.  
  
Thank, thank you. No applause, please. Donations are gladly welcomed. I accept cash, checks, and all major credit cards.  
  
A timid voice asked behind her.  
  
She turned with a friendly grin, That's my name, don't wear it out! Oh! You're Longbottom, right? Neville?  
  
Yea. You know who I am?  
  
Of course. What can I do for you?  
  
Well, I heard you were having a study session for Potions and, well . . . He paused.  
  
You want to tag along?  
  
If it's not too much of a bother?  
  
Of course you can come. I'm sure Uncle Sev won't mind.  
  
  
  
Dray! Hey, Dray! Wait up! The group turned toward the voice.  
  
Blaise, what's up?  
  
You tell me! I haven't seen you except for class since we got back from vacation! What's the big deal?  
  
Sorry, I've just been a little preoccupied. Have you met Mercy and Al yet?  
  
I've seen them around but we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Blaise Zabini.  
  
My best friend, Draco added, Blaise, this is Mercedes and Alvin. And of course, you know Neville, Harry, and Ron.  
  
Dray-Dray! Why are you with Gryffindorks? Pansy Parkinson whined.  
  
Hey! I'll have you know that n o one here is, or will ever be, a dork! Unless we're talking about you, which is another case entirely, Pug face! Mercy retorted.  
  
Dray-Dray, are you going to let this mudblood talk to me like that?  
  
I'll have you know that Mercy is of the Feeley Line, Parkinson! She has more magic in her pinky then you do in your entire body! Harry defended.  
  
You, right, Scarhead! No way could she be a Feeley and be related to my Dray-Dray!  
  
First of all, she is. And second, in case you haven't noticed, Parkinson, I'm gay! Gay, as in homosexual. Gay as in I like boys, not girls, and definitely not you! Draco exclaimed, Get a clue! I wouldn't date you if we were the last two people on Earth!  
  
You tell her, Ray! Mercy grinned, I'm so not calling you Dray anymore! But if we're going to Potions, we need to scoot.  
  
Draco smirked, Right. Uncle Sev won't be too happy if we're late.  
  
Eh, he'll live. Blaise, Ron, you coming with? Alvin asked.  
  
Um, sure, why not . . . The two agreed and the group headed off.  
  
M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m  
  
So, Weasley, when I add peppermint to any medicinal draught I'll get . . . what? Severus questioned as the class chuckled.  
  
Hm, Professor? George murmured.  
  
If I add the peppermint?!  
  
Um . . .  
  
Does my niece hold the answer, Weasley?!  
  
Mercy looked up from her cauldron, Actually, wouldn't peppermint negate the chemical bond and you'd get an explosion? She questioned.  
  
Exactly! It's nice to know someone was paying attention to my lecture!  
  
Lee Jordan smirked, Well, if George would pay attention to something other than a pretty girl, maybe he'd actually learn something.  
  
George blushed, Well, is that true, Weasley?! Are you making eye at _my_ niece?  
  
Yes, do tell, Georgie-boy. Are you crushing on the new girl? Lee mocked.  
  
Mercy raised an eyebrow, Does it really matter? I mean, really? Red-heads are so not my type!  
  
George and Fred pouted,   
  
Really. Now, will you please pay attention to Uncle Sev?  
  
Yes, pay attention, Weasleys, or I'll give Mercy the potion for rendering you even more senseless than you already are. I might just give it to her any ways.  
  
Draco nudged Harry as class resumed, What, Ray?  
  
Check that out, He nodded towards Blaise who was helping Neville.  
  
Is Zabini . . .?  
  
Yea. Longbottom?  
  
Not sure, The two watched as Blaise showed Neville the correct chopping technique by guiding Neville's hands. Harry grinned, Does Zabini like Nev?  
  
I'm thinking yes. Is Longbottom going to break my best-friend's heart?  
  
I don't think so.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large bang and a female scream of,   
  
Mercy? Are you okay? Severus asked as the smoke cleared.  
  
NO! I'm pissed! My potion was perfect! Weasleys!  
  
Hey, I didn't do it! Ron protested.  
  
Not you! Your brothers. If I had wanted my hair red and gold, I would have done it myself!  
  
But, Mercy, you can't prove we did it! George said gleefully.  
  
Wanna bet, She muttered.  
  
Until you agree to go out with one of us, be prepared for pranks! Fred added.  
  
Really? Well, just remember, payback is a bitch!  
  
Amidst many gasps at her language, Severus dismissed the class.  
  
What's the plan, Mercy? Alvin asked as she sighed disgustedly at the red and gold strands.  
  
I'm not sure yet but it's going to be very painful for them.  
  
Siri and Remy will help, I'm sure, Harry offered, And I'm in, of course.  
  
Thanks, Ry. (A/N: pronounced Ree.)  
  
That's a new one.  
  
Ray and Ry. Ain't it cute?  
  
Draco choked, Funny, Mercy.  
  
Thanks. Uncle Sev, what will get this out?  
  
He shrugged, I've never been able to figure out how to reverse the twins' pranks.  
  
Then I need to go to London for hair dye. Peroxide should get this out.  
  
Blaise exclaimed.  
  
Of course. You didn't think my color was natural, did you? Oh, you did? You poor, naive boy.  
  
But isn't bleach toxic? Ron asked.  
  
Only when you don't dilute it.  
  
And you dilute it yourself? Draco questioned.  
  
Of course not. It comes in this little prepackaged box all ready for me. But if you're that worried, I'll just go into a salon and see a professional.  
  
Yes, please, Harry smiled, Just in case.  
  
She rolled her eyes, Men. Now, how am I going to prove it was them and get them back?  
  
I believe I can help with that, The group turned towards the door, I'm Lee Jordan. I saw what the twins did to you. And I have a plan. You'll need Ron to owl his mum and tell her.  
  
Oh, I like that. Mum's Howlers are the best, Ron grinned, When they're not to me, of course.  
  
Oh, of course, Mercy agreed and the group of nine sat down for some serious planning.  
  
Well, did you like the latest installment? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all! I am finally updating again! Woohoo! Now for the legal jargon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, so don't sue. No, I take that back. I own Mercy, Alvin, and anyone else that originates from Diamond, Dessy, or Washington in general.

**Dedication**: Krissie Q. Without some of your wonderful little sunshine entering my life, this chapter probably wouldn't have gotten out.

**Response to reviewers**:

Congratulations to _Harrypotter, moveover_ who recognized the lines Sirius and Severus said in the beginning of Chapter 7 from the show Degrassi. Thanks for your review. And, yes, this will be slash, eventually. I've already let it out that Severus, Harry, and Draco are gay (See Chapter 4). Harry and Draco will be a couple, sooner or later. Other pairings include, but are not limited to: Seamus/Dean, Ron/Mione, Sydney (from Chapter 1)/ Charlie Weasley, Blaise/Neville, Alvin/Licia (also Chapter 1) and many, many more! Try taking a stab at where I'll be going with the couples. Here's a hint, neither Fred or George will be paired with Mercy.

Thanks also go to_ Berserker Nightwitch_. Thanks for your comments about Mercy and Alvin. I normally don't like OCs either. This story actually didn't even start out in the HP fandom! Somewhere in the first chapter the plot just shifted and it fit!

_crystalcillusion: _Thanks for your review hun. I know I don't seem like it in rl, but I'm a slash addict. Shh... It's another one of those secrets no one knows.

**And on with the story . . . . . **

**Chapter 8: Introducing Jim Millosh!**

"So, Mercy, I love the latest hairdo," Fred Weasley joked Friday afternoon as Mercy walked out of Defense.

"Gee, thanks, Fred. I just thought the red and gold needed a little something extra," She said sarcastically, running a hand through her glittery Gryffindor strands, "At least until I can get to my salon appointment this afternoon."

"What?"

"Didn't you know that Muggle bleach can fix anything?"

George joined his twin, "BLEACH!"

"Actually, I think I'll go brunette this time around. What, you didn't know that I'm not a natural blonde? Poor, poor dears."

"Muggles can do that?"

"Of course. They can invent just about anything."

"No way," Fred protested.

"Really. Take electricity for example. Of course, it wasn't really invented, it was discovered, but the thought remains the same. And exploring outer space and the Internet. You can't forget the Internet. It's the best thing since sliced bread!"

"Interwhat?" George asked.

She rolled her eyes, "The Internet. You know, AOL, MSN, Yahoo, Fanfiction, the best way to send mail since the United States Postal Service was invented?"

"And you use this how?"

"On a computer! Geez, I knew wizards were secluded from Muggles, but I didn't know it was that bad!"

"Well, maybe you could show me sometime?" Fred stepped closer to her, "A little personal one-on-one tutoring session with this computer thingie? Sound good?"

She stepped away, "Not really. Alvin's better at computers than me. He took classes. Maybe you should ask him."

"But, Mercedes," She winced as George used her full first name, "I want you to teach me all this wonderful technology that Muggles have."

"No, really. I barely passed Chemistry and I never even took Physics. Alvin would be much better than me. Really."

"I'll help you pass Chemistry, Mercy. We can create our own," Fred grinned, stepping into her space again, "Then maybe we can study anatomy."

"How about not. I know my anatomy pretty well. Like, if, you take another step towards me, it will be a physiological response for my knee to slam into your weakest point. Do I need to demonstrate?"

Fred blanched and backed off, "No," His voice raised, "That's okay."

"Good, glad that's settled. Hey, Lee!"

"Hey, Merce. How's it going?" Lee questioned, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Not too shabby. Don't you have Potions today?"

"No. Snape has the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. We have him on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday," He explained as the twins looked on confused.

"Oh, I see. So, you don't have any classes this afternoon, then?"

"Nope."

"Cool, you want to go to Muggle London with Harry, Draco, Sirius, Severus, Blaise, Neville, Alvin, and me? Siri's going to be under a glamour."

"Sure. When are you guys leaving?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Hold up!" Fred exclaimed.

"When did you two become friends?" George finished for his brother.

"Tuesday?" Mercy looked at Lee for confirmation.

"Yea, after Potions. I stayed back to help them clean up."

"MERCHE!" A male voice hollered.

She turned, a grin breaking out on her face, "JIM! What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I'm your BF, remember? Where else would I be but at your side?"

"Too cool! Have you found Alvin yet?"

"What's he doing here?"

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, dear Lord. Lee, I have to go straighten Jimmy here out. Oh! Lee Jordan, this is Jim Millosh. We grew up together in Diamond."

"Oh, that's a nice way to put all that we've shared together, Merche!" Jim pouted.

"Fine, fine. We didn't just grow up together. We've been inseparable since I was about five and he was three!"

"That's better. Now where's my hug!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I missed you, you know."

"Oh, I know," He squeezed her tightly to him, "Now, what's going on with Alvin? And why's your hair that color and—is that glitter? Merche, you got a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, I know. Lee, do you mind if we go? Just ask Al for the deets on the London trip, okay? I have a feeling that me and Jim are going to need to have a long talk."

"Sure thing, Mercy. Don't worry about it. I'll let Professor Snape know what's going on for you."

"Thanks, hon. I'll talk to you later," And the best friends left, leaving the twins staring at the place they were entwined at.

"Who was that?" Fred asked after several moments.

"Her boyfriend?" George questioned.

Lee shrugged, "You two know as much as I do. Well, no. I take that back. I probably know more, but I'm not sharing."

"Come on, Lee," George pouted, using puppy dog eyes on his best friend.

"Don't do that, George."

"Please?"

"Fine. He's her best friend. You know, the whole prophecy thing? Well, they've figured that he's one of the ones that it's talking about."

"So, they're not together?"

"Mercedes is single?" George clarified as Lee looked at them confused.

"To my knowledge," He answered with a sigh as the twins broke into grins.

M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M

"So, let me get this straight," Jim said a while later as the two friends walked around the lake, "You're a witch."

"Yep."

"And Alvin's actually your cousin and you've made up."

"Yes."

"You've found long lost relatives."

"So far, so good."

"And you're part of a prophecy to destroy one of the most vicious dark lords ever!"

"Not quite. _We're_ part of it. I need my best friend with me, you know."

"I know, Merche, but still. Only you could come across something like this. And manage to drag me in. So have you figured out Al's best friend, his soul mate, and your soul mate?"

"I have my suspicions. I think his best friend and my soul mate might be one and the same."

"John?"

"Yea."

"Maybe."

"Definitely a possibility, Mercy," The two jumped as a voice spoke behind them.

"Alvin! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Mercy. But everyone's anxious to leave," Alvin grinned.

"Okay, let's get going then before they send the hounds after us."

"Too late," Alvin laughed as Padfoot came bounding after him, barking.

"Very funny," She muttered as Sirius transformed back.

Jim blinked, "That did not just happen."

"Believe it, fuzz head," Mercy grinned and swiped his ball cap, placing it jauntily on her own head, "Okay, now I'm ready to go."

"Merche, you better not get glitter in that."

"I make no promises."

"Hi," Sirius looked at the trio, "Remember me? I just came out barking? Are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Oh, sorry. Sirius Black, this is my best friend, Jim Millosh. We've known each other since I was four and he was two."

"You don't need to go advertising that, Merche."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Yes I do."

"Use it or lost it, brat."

"Um, how bout neither."

"Just ruin all my fun, why don't you?" He pouted.

"Exactly!"

"You missed this, didn't you, Mercy?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, duh. Of course I did. We've been best friends forever and a day! It's almost like a part of me is missing without him!"

"Well, isn't that sweet."

"Shut it, Blaise," She grinned at her friend, "You Slytherins have a problem with stuff like sweetness, don't you?"

"Hey, don't lump us all together like that, Merce!" Draco grinned as he joined the group, "Now, are we going shopping, or what?"

"Not dressed like that, you're not!" Mercy exclaimed, raising an eyebrow at his shorts and tank top, "You'll freeze to death. Al, don't you have something?"

"Of course."

"Great. You go dress Draco and we'll go meet up with everyone else," Alvin nodded and grabbed Draco's arm, dragging him away.

"Or everyone will meet up with you," She felt a tug on her ponytail.

"Harry! How many times must I tell you? Don't mess with the hair!"

He grinned, "I would say I'm sorry, but that would be lying."

"Ugh. You are such a . . . such a . . . such a BOY!"

"Why, thank you."

"That so wasn't a compliment."

"Sure sounded like one to me."

Sirius chuckled at the exasperated look on Mercy's face, "Hey, now. No murdering my godson."

"But . . . but . . . It's just not fair! I'm so outnumbered here! Jim! Do something!"

"What am I supposed to do? I'm a guy too!"

"True, but you're more of a girly boy."

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're in touch with your feminine side," She smirked, "It's not necessarily a bad think, you know."

"Whatever, Merce."

M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M

"So, which color are you going with this time, Merche?" Jim asked as Mercy leafed through a magazine at the salon.

"Um, I was thinking blonde again. It's so natural on me, you know?"

He laughed, "Right. Do you even remember what your natural hair color is anymore?"

"Hm . . . ash-blonde I think. Don't quote me on that one though."

"Why wouldn't you remember?" Draco asked as he glanced around the shop.

"Well, I've been dying my hair since I was . . . what? Thirteen, Al?"

"Something like that. Seventh grade is the first that I remember, so about that then."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And your parents let you?"

"Of course, my mom did it herself. But, it was a washout dye, so it only lasted about a month."

"Yea, Merche's mom is cool. Hence, the tattoos and the pierced ears."

"Tattoos?" Alvin asked.

"Yea, this last summer. Jim went with," She explained.

"Huh. I didn't know that."

"Yea. She got a really cool butterfly on her shoulder. And about killed my hand while it was being done."

"Hey, you're the one that offered to let me hold your hand!" Mercy defended.

"True. Hey, you're not wearing your piercing!"

"It was bugging me. I took it out . . . God, before school started the day we got here. I think it's in my purse, hold on," She dug through her purse until she found her tongue ring.

"When did you get that?" Alvin questioned.

"Over winter break," She answered once she had it in.

Harry looked at her, "You're not exactly what you seem to be, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Mercedes?" The stylist called her name.

"That would be me."

"Go ahead and have a seat, have you chose a—oh, dear sweetheart, what happened to your hair!"

"Practical joke gone bad, unfortunately. Can I be a strawberry blonde this time around?"

"Of course, dear. You do know that we'll have to strip this out, right?"

She sighed, "Yes."

Later, as the teens walked through London, Alvin questioned Mercy, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Tattoos, tongue ring, the hair . . . Why?"

She shrugged, "I am who I am. I'm more comfortable like this. Besides, I only have the butterfly. I want a paw print on my ankle and the Aries sign in the mid of my back."

"So exactly what piercings do you have?"

"My tongue, two in each of my ears, and my belly-button. I want another in both ears. I think I have to wait until I turn 18, though."

"Legal age here is 17, Mercy," Draco smirked.

"Really? Too cool! So, maybe while we're out and about today, we can all get stuff done?"

Harry grinned, "Yea, I totally want a tattoo! Siri, can I?"

"I guess so," Sirius sighed.

"Thanks, Siri!"

"So, maybe our next stop should be a tattoo place?" Alvin suggested.

"Perfect," Mercy smirked, "You're getting one, too?"

"Yea, why not?"

The group headed towards the nearest tattoo parlor where Harry, Draco, Alvin, and Mercy each chose tattoos.

M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M

The group of people returned to Hogwarts awhile later, satisfied with their outing. The teenagers split off from the adults to picnic at the lake. Mercy stretched out under a tree, her head pillowed on Jim's leg as Draco and Harry debated Quidditch in the background. She was just about to doze off for a nap when—

SPLASH! She shot up and looked around for the source of commotion.

"Don't mind us!" Fred exclaimed, helping his twin out of the lake.

George grinned, "I just couldn't help falling over you, Mercy."

She rolled her eyes and settled back into her position, "Why do I seem to attract the weird ones and not the ones I actually like?" She muttered.

Alvin cracked up laughing, "Bad luck, Mercy, just bad luck."

"Well, it's about time for my luck to change, don't you think? I mean, I really don't deserve it."

"Merche, we all know you're waiting for Mr. Perfect," Jim smiled softly, "It's not your fault your standards are so high."

"Hey, I've found my Mr. Perfect, I'm just waiting for him to realize it. Now if John would open up his eyes and see what's right in front of him, life would be excellent."

"Hey, Percy!" Harry hollered, interrupting the conversation, "Come on over here and meet Merche, Jim, and Al!"

The former Head Boy walked over, "What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"Geez, Percy. I think you could call me Harry. I mean, you've known me since I was a first year," Harry sighed, "But, these are my new friends, Alvin Garrick, his cousin Mercedes Dellan, and her best friend Jim Millosh. They're from the U.S. Guys, this is Percy Weasley."

"Another Weasley?" Mercy raised an eyebrow, "Certainly gives new meaning to the saying go forth and multiply. Call me Mercy—Not Mercedes. Exactly how many of you guys are there?" She tossed her newly dyed locks over her shoulder and grinned, "I've already met Ginny, Ron, and double trouble over there."

Percy sighed, "I have two older brothers, Charlie and Bill. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dellan."

"What's with the 'Miss'? Didn't I just say to call me Mercy?"

He blushed, "All right, Mercy."

"Don't monopolize his time, Merche. He probably has something else to do besides talking to a ditzy blonde," Jim grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "By the way, I'm Jim and that's Alvin. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Percy replied, "Actually, I do need to meet with Professor Snape."

"Uncle Sev? He should be with Siri and Remy right now, right, Ry?" Mercy questioned.

"I think that's where he said he would be. Ray, do you remember?"

"They had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. They told us when we got back, remember? Uncle Sev asked us that if we saw Percy that we would direct him to his office? Any of this ringing a bell with you?"

"Oh. Sure. Of course," Mercy grinned, "I was preoccupied, Ray. So many guys, so little time."

"We could be—"

"those guys—"

"for you, Mercy," Fred and George exclaimed, joining the group.

She rolled her eyes, "Um . . . I'll have to think about that. C'mon, Percy, I'll take you to Uncle Sev's office," She grabbed his arm and pulled him away to escape the twin terrors.

"So, Alvin, you're her cousin, right?" Fred asked after his brother and Mercy had left.

"Sort of. Why?"

"What do you think my chances with her are?" George questioned.

Jim snorted, "Slim to none, buddy. Neither of you are exactly her type. Trust me on that one. I've known Merche since before we can remember. We grew up together. You're not even in her league."

"Well, what type does she like?" Fred inquired.

Jim and Alvin exchaned looks, "Musicians who have known her for as nearly as long as I have," Jim replied, "Tall, dark, quirky musicians at that. I've heard her list his attributes enough times to know her opinion on that."

"When I see him again, I'm going to have to have a serious talk with that boy about how he is to treat my cousin," Alvin muttered.

"First you'll need to make him realize that she's interested in him like that. _And_ get her to admit to it to him. I've tried time and again to let him know but she always denies it."

"Well, that just won't do," Draco grinned, entering the conversation, "Mercy's too sweet to just be single and pine for someone. We'll have to hook them up."

Jim sighed, "Good luck, I've been trying forever."

George grinned, "Well, maybe it's time for Mercy to consider someone else then. Someone like me."

"Or me," Fred added.

M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M m M

"Thanks for escorting Mr. Weasley here, Mercy," Severus smiled at her, "Care to join us?"

"Love to, Uncle Sev. Are Remy and Siri here as well?"

"Yes, come on in. Remus, Sirius, Merche's here!" He called to them as Percy, Mercy, and Severus entered the office.

"MERCHE!" Sirius exclaimed, rushing up and hugging her, then hiding behind her.

"What did you do, Siri? Why is Remy glaring at you?"

"I didn't do anything. All I said was that maybe he should consider dating. Then I mentioned that Bill rather attractive."

"Siri," She sighed, "Don't match-make. You're no good at it. But, how did the meeting with Dumbledore go?"

"Excellent, Mercy. Have a seat, and we'll explain what's going what's going to Percy," Severus suggested.

Awhile later Percy finally spoke, "Let me get this straight, you want me to assistant teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin starting as soon as possible? What should I tell my superiors at work?"

"Fudge is assigning the position to you," Sirius replied. And you won't be the only assistant teacher. Madam Hooch was complaining the other day to Severus about her workload and we'll be bringing in someone to help her, as well. I believe the final decision was Oliver Wood, right Sev?"

"That would be correct, Sirius. But besides assistant teaching, both will be required to be available to helping students with their work," Severus added, "Well, Mr. Weasley, what will your decision be?"

"I'll do it," He answered after a second of thought.

"Great!" Mercy exclaimed.

Remus spoke up then, "Wonderful. Your first task, Percy, is going to be to help Mercy with her homework, if you don't mind. She was just mentioning that it was gibing her trouble."

"Not a problem," Percy agreed, "Mercy, would now be a good time?"

"Perfect, actually. I'll just have to grab my books."

And that's all for now. But, hopefully, it won't be such a long time until I update again! **Be kind and review, please?**


End file.
